


Word by word

by introvertwho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertwho/pseuds/introvertwho
Summary: Dan gets a letter with a name and a “date of death” He can prevent this person’s death by finding them before they die. He has 10 days.





	Word by word

Name: Philip Michael Lester  
Day of death: 25 December 1873

Name: Daniel James Howell  
Day of death: 25 December 1873


End file.
